There She Is!: The Next Step Ep 3: Cheers!
by Destroyer9283
Summary: The thrid episode to Season 1 of my spin-off of There She Is by SamBakZa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The final bell rang, and Doki and Nabi rushed down the halls towards the gymnasium. But this time, they weren't running from someone. They weren't trying to find someone. The both of them only had one thing on their minds as they bust through the gym doors:

"Tryouts…"

It had been one week since their last experience at school, and for the most part, many things around the school quieted down. They leaned that Brandon wasn't bullying anymore, and that his father got a new job at the local hardware store.

But most importantly: Tryouts were today…

For Nabi, it was basketball. He had first learned about the sport when he was about 7 year old. But recently, he had to give it up because of all the riots in the city. But now the riots were over, which meant that he had his opportunity to try ir again.

For Doki, it was Cheerleading. She had obviously shown Nabi that she loved cheerleading before, but now that they were in a school, she would finally get their chance to express it here in school.

They looked at each other and held hands for a few minutes. Nabi saw a bunch of guys around his grade shooting baskets. Doki saw girls her age doing cheerleading moves.

"Good luck" said Nabi "You too…" said Doki.

And with that, they parted ways. The coach and the cheerleading captain watched them as they did what they did best. Nabi didn't miss a single shot, and was great and defending the ball. Doki was springing everywhere and cheer as loud as she could. Occasionally, they would look at each other and smile. Then they would go back to what they were doing before.

Before they new it, the tryout period was over, and man were they tired! Nabi looked like he just ran a mile through a hot summer day. Doki looked as though she had done the same, but her voice was a little raspy from all the cheering. She said she would get used to it though.

===The next day===

Once again the final bell rang, and once again they ran to the gym to see if they made the cut. After a few minutes, Nabi ran out the doors being more excited then he ever had. But then something caused him to lose all of that at once. He saw Doki, walking slowly out the doors, looking as though she was about to cry, with a paper in her hand that read: Tryout: Denied…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you NOT make the tryouts!?"

Nabi was just as surprised as Doki was. But at this point, as she was sitting with Nabi at his house, all of the surprise in her turned to sadness, and right when they made it to Nabi's house, she sat down and let it all out. His scarf was stained with a few tear marks.

"I…don't know! I mean…I-I thought I did pretty well, and most of them looked amazed, b-but then I went in and…" She looked like she about to start crying again. But before she could Nabi held her real close. Then he said:

"What do you mean most?"

She blew her nose and said: "Well, Jessica, who is the captain of the squad, didn't look very concerned at all. In fact, she didn't even look like she cared at all. I thought it wouldn't matter, but…"

But before she could even make her face again, he hugged her again while thinking:

"Something here isn't right…"

Right when he was about to comfort Doki again, someone knocked on his door.

"Wonder who…?" said Nabi

But before he finished, they knocked ever harder, and Nabi rushed over and opened the door. He was surprised who it was…

*Huff*…*Puff* "Oh, hey Nabi!" said Lip Cat

"Oh hey! Haven't seen you for a while…" said Nabi

Lip Cat sighed "Yeah, I know. Listen, is Doki with you? I tried her house but she wasn't there…"

"Uh, yeah. She's back here…"

Just as Nabi was going to say something else, Lip Cat rushed in to se Doki. Nabi followed right behind her. As they sat down, Doki said:

"Oh. Hi, Lip Cat…" She blew her nose again.

Lip Cat looked around to find the trash can was full of tissues. "Man, I can't believe Jessica would do something like this!"

"What do you mean?" Nabi said as he sat down next to Doki.

"Well, I kinda now why Doki didn't make it on the cheer squad…"

They both looked at her in an instant. "You do?!" said Doki "How?!"

"Well, I saw you crying a little when you were walking out of school this afternoon. And then I remembered you both had tryouts this morning, so I went over to the gym to ask Jessica why you didn't make it, and I overheard her talking to another cheerleader, and I heard them say why.

Nabi looked at her really seriously. "Well. Why didn't she make it?"

She took a deep sigh and said "You, Nabi…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Once she heard that, Doki started to get angry. Not at Lip Cat for the news, but that the fact Nabi was getting blamed for everything. Then she said very loudly:

"What does Nabi have to do with this?! He didn't do anything!!"

Nabi looked surprised. He never heard Doki scream so loudly before. Then Lip Cat scooted back and said: "Whoa, whoa! With all due respect Doki, let me finish…"

Doki realized she screamed and cooled off: "Okay. I'm sorry. Go on…"

She sighed and said: "Anyway, it really isn't because of you personally, Nabi. It's because she's jealous of you, Doki. She's jealous that you're WITH Nabi. She said: 'She's a great cheerleader, yeah, but if she's gonna get in my way with Nabi, then she's GOTTA go…'"

Doki and Nabi looked at each other. Nabi felt guilt flowing throughout his body.

"So, as long as Doki and I are together, she's never gonna be on the team?" said Nabi

"Probably… I'm sorry, Doki…"

Just when Doki was going to respond, Nabi got up and walked around for a sec, thinking about what to do. After a few minutes, Doki said:

"Nabi…?"

Nabi let out a large sigh and finally said: "Well, I guess it's settled then…"

Doki and Lip Cat looked at each other in disbelief. Could Nabi really be thinking of breaking up?!

"Nabi, you're not…" said Doki

But then Nabi interrupted by saying: "If you can't be on the team you wanted, then…"

Doki looked at him with wide eyes, for she knew where he was going with this…

"…then I'm gonna quit the basketball team…"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"No! Don't do that! That wouldn't be fair!" said Doki.

"Bu-…"

But before he could finish, Doki stood up real quick and stood in front of him really close. Then she said:

"Look, I really appreciate what you're doing. But I don't want you to suffer because Jessica is jealous. I want to find a way to make us both happy, not disappointed. And maybe, just maybe, we can find a way to get me in…"

"But how…?" said Nabi.

They looked at each other and they both sighed as they sat down. After a few minutes, lip Cat finally said:

"Well…there might be a way." They both looked at her.

"Really…how?!" said Doki

"Well, you could try to prove that Jessica wasn't letting Doki on the team just because she didn't like her. I don't know how we'd do it though…"

With that, they relaxed with disappointment. But then after a few minutes, Nabi said

"Wait…I think I know how!" He got up and started getting his things to go.

"Really? What is it?" Lip Cat said

"I can't explain now! I'll call you guys later. If everything works out, come to the school when I call!"

Doki got up and said "Wait Nabi! You're not going to do anything drastic right?!"

With that said Nabi stopped and turned around and looked at Doki. She had a look of concern and doubt on her face. He realized that words couldn't reassure her. So he slowly went over and hugged her tight. Then, right when she hugged him back, she felt Nabi kiss her real soft on her neck.

Eventually, when they let go, Nabi saw her blushing, and they both smiled. Doki even giggled a little bit. Then they heard Lip Cat go "Awww", and they laughed. Then eventually Nabi said "Don't worry. I promise…" With that, Nabi left and headed for school.

At school, the cheerleading squad was practicing in the gym. But Nabi wasn't focused on the squad. He was only focused on the lead cheerleader, Jessica. Right as he stepped in, she noticed him and smiled. He saw her and just stared at her as she waved. But he didn't back. He just ignored her, which he could tell annoyed her. But after that, he went to the coach (Who was just referred to as Coach B)'s office and told him what was going on. Then he said:

"Really?! We haven't had behavior like that for a long time…"

"So do you think you could do something…?" said Nabi

"Well, I can't personally do anything, but if you can prove yourself right, I could probably do something about it."

Nabi pulled out his phone and called Doki and Lip Cat…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, so we all know what to do?" said Nabi

Doki and Lip Cat nodded. Even though Lip Cat was only there to be a witness, she felt as though she wanted to be included. Doki looked as serious as ever. Right now, Coach B was talking with Jessica on why she didn't let Doki in the squad.

Let's tune in:

"Well…because I didn't think she was that good. I mean, she was okay, but she just wasn't good enough." She said this with a little smirk on her face…

"Really…because from what I heard…" The three of them walked out of his office. "…she was pretty good…"

Jessica saw them and started to panic. She never thought of having Nabi go up against her. "Well…I…she…"

Coach B smirked and said "Yeah, that's what I thought…" He looked at the three of them and said "I'll leave the rest to you. Meanwhile, I think I'll stand on the sidelines and watch…"

Now everyone could see the panic in Jessica's face. Her cat ears were twitching with nervousness. Then she said:

"Nabi, hi! I-its great t-to see y-…"

He put up his hand. She now knew that he was against him. Then she saw Doki and knew what was going on. She frowned, put her hand on her hip and said: "Oh I get it. You want a second chance. Well fine…" At this point, she started whispering: "but I can guarantee you'll never make it here…"

After a while, Doki was all dressed up in her cheerleading outfit and was ready. Once the music started, she went off. She twirled on a bar and spun forward three times and stuck the landing. She did three backwards somersaults and did many other tricks. Finally, she bounced really high on the trampoline and spun backwards many times before she ended it off with a split…

Everyone in the room, even Jessica, was stunned. Nabi just couldn't stop looking at Doki. And Jessica was too stunned to tell her if she made the cut or not. The two other cheerleaders were the same way. After a while, Jessica said:

"Alright girls. Let's talk…"

And they did. For about 15 minutes. While they were talking, Doki said:

"Man… what a rush! I've never felt so tired in my life."

Then Nabi said "You were really great out there. It was…amazing…"

Doki smiled and laughed. They both did. After a few minutes they looked at each other real close, Just as they were about to kiss, Jessica said:

"Alright! We've made…our decision…"

After a brief moment of disappointment, they all looked at her. She looked disappointed herself. Then after about a minute, she finally said: You're…on the squad…"

Doki and Nabi looked at each other and hugged more than hey ever had. Afterward, she went down to meet the squad. They all looked happy to see her there.

Well, everyone except for Jessica…

===Epilogue===

Only 30 more seconds left on the clock. Nabi had more determination than ever. Sporting his #24 jersey, he looked at the far end of the gym, and then at the board: 50-50. Only one more point. On the side, he saw Doki, sporting her cheerleading outfit and pom-poms. To his surprise, he was a little nervous. He played the ball

They ran down the court as fast as they could. Nabi passed the ball the Yi-Ho, who eventually passed it back. But the defender fouled him, and he got knocked down…

He lined up at the foul line. He was very nervous. Only 2 more seconds and two shots. He made the first shot. Missed off the back board. He sighed and became even more nervous. But then he heard a familiar voice call out:

"You can do it, Nabi!!!"

It was Doki's voice. He looked out on the side to see her waving at him. All at once, he relaxed and smiled at her. Then he focused on the basket and became all too determined to be nervous.

He shot the ball…and it twirled around the basket a few times…before it went in the net!

Everyone in the gym, including all the cheerleaders, yelled in wild abandon as the score went to 51-50. The school had won the first game of the season. Everyone was surrounding the team, and the team was surrounding Nabi, trying to wrestle him to the ground. Eventually Doki made her way to Nabi and almost tackled him to the ground. They hugged for about 5 minutes straight before they all cheered for him.

Everyone, that is, except for Jessica, who was standing in the back with her hands on her hips…

To be continued…


End file.
